<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with you by sunnysidechen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956199">with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen'>sunnysidechen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, kid!Minseok, kid!junmyeon, parents!chanchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae looks on with so much love and fondness for these 3 amazing human beings that came into his life, albeit in very different points of his life. He never thought he’d be where he is now, but he wouldn’t trade it for absolutely anything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt SWC258: A look into the daily life of Park-Kim family.<br/>If I remembered correctly, prompter wanted Minseok and Junmyeon as the children in the story! </p><p>i love writing domestic, fluffy parents!exo fics so this is a treat for me! enjoy and stay safe!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mine!” Junmyeon snatches his toy police car back from Seojoon, who pouted and ran back to his mom.</p><p>“Junnie, you can’t do that!”</p><p>“Huung, mine~” Junmyeon pouts and shows his hyung the toy, “Papa buy!”</p><p>“Yes~ Papa bought it for you, but you can’t just take it back like that… is not nice!” Minseok pats his little brother, before holding out his hand, “Come say sorry to Seojoonie~”</p><p>“No!!” Junmyeon walks the opposite way, into the legs of one of his fathers.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Bunny?”</p><p>“Hoongie mean!”</p><p>“No! He took back the toy from Seojoonie really hard! Like this!” Minseok demonstrated how his brother had snatched the toy back, with none other than his brother himself, so naturally, Junmyeon didn’t like it. “See~”</p><p>While Jongdae understood his first son’s intentions, ideally it wasn’t the best idea to do it to his own brother who wouldn’t even understand yet, so he comforts the now crying Junmyeon by carrying him and nudging Minseok with them to an empty corner. This was one way Jongdae and Chanyeol had agreed on when disciplining their sons; out of everyone’s eyes and ears.</p><p>“Bunny, hyung was just telling you not to take back the toy hard from Seojoonie. What if you hurt his hand, baby? He will get owwie! You can get owwies too.”</p><p>“Owwie?” Junmyeon juts his lower lip out, eyes getting a little glassy.</p><p>“Yes, owwie. And hyung,” Jongdae looks at Minseok, “You shouldn’t do that too. You might hurt your brother and yourself too. I understand you mean good, baby, but gentler next time okay?” Minseok nods resolutely, turning to his brother and apologising.</p><p>“Junnie, what do you say to hyung? You called him mean when he’s trying to be nice…”</p><p>“Sowwie, hoong.”</p><p>“It’s okay, bunny! Wanna go get more cake?” Junmyeon nods as he holds his brother’s extended hand and follows him into the kitchen. Jongdae should say no, but he figures a little more cake won’t hurt… right?</p><p>“What happened?” Jongdae hears his husband ask from behind. He turns around just in time for Chanyeol to wrap his arms around his waist.</p><p>“Jun snatched back his toy from Seojoon, Minnie tells him it’s wrong and snatches it back to show me what happened. Junnie cried, and I just talked with them about their behaviour, that’s all,” he summarised for Chanyeol and wraps his own arms around his tall husband’s neck, “You smell good today.”</p><p>“We use the same cologne.”</p><p>“Smells better on you.”</p><p>“I beg to differ.” Chanyeol smiles and leans forward, capturing the other’s lips in a long and intimate kiss, before Sehun screams bloody murder.</p><p>“MY EYES!!”</p><p>The couple pulls away, and Sehun quickly ducks when Chanyeol grabs the nearest thing, a pillow, and throws it his way. </p><p>“How are you not used to this?” Jongdae whines as he reluctantly removes himself from his husband and walks towards the kitchen, Chanyeol right behind him (admiring the asset), to see their children sharing a slice of cake. Their hearts hurt in the best way, as Chanyeol quickly pulls out his phone and snaps pictures of their two small sons trying to eat cake on the adult table.</p><p>“Papa!” Junmyeon sees his father taking pictures and smiles widely, chocolate all over his mouth and teeth, but any parent would understand that it would make a very, very adorable picture.</p><p>
  <em> Jongdae looks on with so much love and fondness for these 3 amazing human beings that came into his life, albeit in very different points of his life. He never thought he’d be where he is now, but he wouldn’t trade it for absolutely anything else. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>He didn’t know what to do. To be left with this newborn so suddenly, and with no one else being there to help, Jongdae had felt helpless. Should he give this baby away? Should he call his parents? Try to reach out to the woman who had left him this baby? Well, the last one was practically impossible. He did try to call and message one of his many one-night-stands (honestly, he doesn’t even remember her), but it only led him to a dead end.</p><p>“What should I do…?” He carries the very little sleeping baby and looks at him. Sighing, he picks up his phone and calls his parents, guess it’s time to go back to Siheung.</p><p>With a promising career on the line, he has gone back and forth whether it was really for the best to move back. He took the week off, his parents coming into Seoul to help him and talk with him. They suggested taking a paternity test, which he did, and he doesn’t know whether it was a good or bad thing yet, but he is indeed this baby boy’s father. Reluctantly, he tendered in his resignation, it was easier for Jongdae’s parents to take care of the baby from their hometown, and Jongdae’s heart broke having to give up his dream career, but he knows he is responsible for the baby above everything else, so he leaves for Siheung that very Sunday.</p><p>Luckily for him, his company had left glowing recommendation letters, so he had managed to find a job similar to the one he had, a little less ideal, but the hours accommodated to also taking care of his son, now named Minseok. Since baby Minseok had no access to breast-milk, formula-milk was his best friend. His grandparents had also started feeding him solid food when he was almost 6 months old, which meant by the time he turned one, he was a chubby, but very happy baby. He also started to look like a mini-Jongdae, which scares Jongdae a little when everyone compares them both and are amused at their similarities. </p><p>He meets Chanyeol a little after Minseok turns one, when Jongdae was shopping for groceries and carrying his son on his front. While being distracted by which cereal he should let the baby try, he hears Minseok gurgling and giggling a lot suddenly and looks over to see what he was laughing at.</p><p>He was surprised to see a man towering not only over his son, but him as well. Gauging from his reaction, the tall stranger apologised, realising that some parents wouldn’t like it if strangers interacted with their baby.</p><p>“I-it’s fine…” He smiles at the stranger, who he belatedly realises is extremely handsome, probably a model or an idol, and looks away before his face would get any redder.</p><p>“I’m… Chanyeol,” stranger speaks up again, extending his hand for Jongdae to shake. He does, and introduces himself and Minseok.</p><p>“Your son is very cute.”</p><p>“Yeah, he takes after me. Kidding! But not really no.. haha… he looks a lot like me when I was his age. Everyone says so.”</p><p>“Oh, I do not doubt it for a second,” Chanyeol winks, before turning his attention back to entertaining the baby. Smooth.</p><p>They end up finishing their grocery runs together; Jongdae learns that Chanyeol lives nearby his family home, and that he is a middle-school teacher.</p><p>“The kids are tiring to deal with, but they can be sweet… I guess. How come I’ve never seen you around?”</p><p>Jongdae explains that he moved to Seoul 4 years ago, and only comes back to Siheung for special occasions. Other times, he’d pay for his parents to come to Seoul and stay in his apartment.</p><p>“I only moved back a year ago, so my parents can help me with my son. I can’t imagine what would happen otherwise.”</p><p>“Minseokkie is a very lucky baby~” Chanyeol coo, now carrying the baby in his arms, with Jongdae’s permission, of course.</p><p>“I’m the lucky one,” Jongdae mumbles, but does not go unheard by the taller, but younger man.</p><p>“Hey, um… Wanna go for some coffee sometime?” Chanyeol asks as he helps Jongdae load the groceries into his car.</p><p>“Oh, sure! Here,” Jongdae passes him his phone, which the other immediately saves his numbers and texts himself so he’d get Jongdae’s number too. The single father guesses it wouldn’t hurt having another friend.</p><p>“Great, I’ll see you soon?” </p><p>Jongdae nods, and waves the other goodbye before driving off, not realising how that was the first day of something brand new.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae and Chanyeol fell into a very easy relationship; the latter being very understanding and helping out with Minseok whenever Jongdae wants to give his parents a break. It helps that Chanyeol did train to be an Early Childhood educator as well, and he teaches Jongdae a thing (or many) about raising a child. They became very fond of each other, said their ‘I love you’s about 5 months into their relationship, and ultimately moved in together 1 year into their relationship. You could say their relationship had progressed really fast, but they both had been really honest with what they wanted out of the relationship - settling down, not wanting to date around, have more kids etc - that it seems logical to quicken their pace once they’re sure of each other. Jongdae knew he was sure about the younger every single time he saw Chanyeol with Minseok, and Chanyeol just knew he needed and wanted Jongdae to be the face he wakes up to every morning, and his other half when raising children together. The best choice for them at that moment, and they knew, was to start a family together.</p><p>And they did.</p><p>That’s when Junmyeon came in. They wanted another sibling for Minseok and had decided on that a couple of months after they moved in. They didn’t think they’d get a child right after they applied for adoption, but since this baby needed to be urgently adopted, and the other prospective parents weren’t ready yet, Jongdae knew it was fate that brought them to Junmyeon.</p><p>They adopted him when Minseok was 3. When they first brought Minseok to the orphanage to see Junmyeon, the former was much more distracted by the toys and other little strangers, who Minseok surprisingly got along well with. It was hard for them to get Minseok to meet Junmyeon, but when he did, he pats Junmyeon’s tummy and runs off to God knows where. </p><p> </p><p>“Who this?” Minseok asks once he sees his father carrying the newborn into one of the rooms at the orphanage.</p><p>“This is your baby brother, Minnie. His name is Junmyeon.”</p><p>“Mon?” Minseok takes note of the last syllable. </p><p>“Mee-yeon.”</p><p>“Yeon! Baby!”</p><p>“Yes, he’s still a little baby.” Jongdae then hears the click of a camera and looks up to see his boyfriend taking some more pictures. </p><p>“Now, what would you like Junmyeon’s surname to be?” The staff asked as they were finalising the paperwork. Holding the taller’s hand, Jongdae smiles when he says, ‘Park-Kim’.</p><p>“Like it should be.” He looks over at Chanyeol and rubs his hand, both sporting similar gigantic smiles before Minseok comes running over and whining that he was hungry.</p>
<hr/><p>"Yeollie! Up!” Minseok opens up his arms for Chanyeol to carry him up, but unfortunately…</p><p>“Sorry, Minnie, I’m carrying your brother…” Minseok only pouts at that and runs away, Chanyeol trying to catch up with how fast the chubby toddler is running, eventually failing. He was babysitting them both today since Jongdae had some work to finish, and even as a teacher, he was still feeling overwhelmed having to take care of both the toddler and the newborn.</p><p>“Minseok?” Chanyeol calls for the toddler many times, and he immediately starts to panic when he couldn’t find him around the house. </p><p>“Minnie? Minseok? Oh God…” With trembling hands, Chanyeol calls for Jongdae and the latter has to calm him down, “I’m already on the way back.”</p><p>Still not being able to find Minseok, he figures it’d be best to lie the sleeping baby down in the crib in the living room while waiting for Jongdae.</p><p>“The house is not even that big and I can’t even find your son. What if he left the house?” Chanyeol quickly speaks as soon as he hears the door open.</p><p>“The door was locked when I came in. Don’t worry baby, he’s here somewhere, I know my son.” Jongdae seemed like he knew where he needed to look, below the toddler’s bed, and lo and behold, Minseok was sleeping soundly, tummy down, on the dirty floor.</p><p>“We need to get beds that don't have any sort of empty space below it,” Jongdae pulls Minseok out, and sees dry tears on his son’s face. Standing up and going to the washroom, he wipes Minseok’s face and clothes, which got a little dusty, “Aigoo, my baby has been crying…”</p><p>“It’s my fault… He asked me to carry him, and I couldn’t because I was getting Junmyeon to sleep.”</p><p>“He’s probably just jealous,” Jongdae kisses the toddler’s chubby cheeks and carries him downstairs.</p><p>“First-born syndrome?”</p><p>“Yeah… he was used to getting a lot of attention and now he feels like he isn’t getting any with the way we have to take care of Junmyeon too.” Jongdae hugs the still-sleeping Minseok tight, and he’s hit with a wave of guilt and regret that he had even made his son feel this way.</p><p>“Baby, it’s not your fault, you know that,” Chanyeol wraps his arm around his boyfriend and comforts him this time.</p><p>“I know, but I always want to do right by my children. I never want them to feel I prioritise one over another.” Minseok soon wakes up, confused as to where he is and when he realises, he squirmed and tries to remove himself from his father’s embrace.</p><p>“Appa no love me! Appa love Yeollie and Mon only! Yeollie no no!!” He pushes with all his little might, but pauses when he sees his father tearing up at his words.</p><p>“Don’t say that, Minnie-yah~ Appa loves you a lot.” Jongdae sniffles as he tries not to shake too much while looking into Minseok’s eyes, “Appa loves you.”</p><p>“No! Appa and Yeollie a-and, baby! No Min! No Min!” Minseok continues shouting, trying to get away from his father.</p><p>“Minseokkie~ Yeollie loves you too,” Chanyeol tries to pacify the toddler while comforting his boyfriend, “But Junnie needs our love too, especially yours. Junnie wants his hyung too.”</p><p>Minseok huffs, “No baby! Min ‘lone!” At the worst timing possible, Junmyeon started crying at the top of his lungs, forcing Chanyeol to stand up and comfort the crying baby, the couple looking at each other in worry.</p><p>“Go, go!” Minseok hits his father’s chest, “No Appa! No Yeollie Papa!” The toddler finally manages to get away, running from his father and closing his room door shut. Jongdae sighs heavily, running his hands through his hair and covering his face in distress after.</p><p>“I… think I need to talk to him. He sees you as his Appa, and he should see me as his Papa too. No matter how long it takes, I want him to trust and depend on me too.” Chanyeol wasn’t going to lie; Minseok does call him Papa as and when, which makes him feel like the luckiest man alive, but when he screamed, ‘No Yeollie Papa!’, it broke his heart. He regards Minseok as his son too, even if it isn’t legalised.</p><p>“God, I’m the worst father,” Jongdae lays back and closes his eyes, tears still falling.</p><p>“You’re not. It happens, Dae. Minseok loves you still, he is just angry. He needs to feel that way, I’ll talk to him once he’s calmed down, okay?” Jongdae nodded and gestures Chanyeol over, with Junmyeon.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p><br/>
“Minnie?” Chanyeol calls into the room, and sees the toddler sleeping on the floor. His heart breaks at the sight, and he quickly carries and lays him down on the bed. He lies down beside him too, gently caressing him as Minseok snores quietly. Chanyeol doesn’t know he had fallen asleep too, until he feels Minseok’s little hands all over his face.</p><p>“Yeollie, what you doing?”</p><p>“Hey bud, had a good sleep?” Minseok nodded his head, and pouts.</p><p>“Baby…” Minseok shuffles away before the bigger man captures him in his embrace and places him on top of his chest.</p><p>“You’re my baby too. I love your Appa, I love Junnie, and I love you too. A lot.”</p><p>“You no love me,” Minseok pouts, “Am not your baby.” Chanyeol took it to mean that he wasn’t Chanyeol’s son like Minseok is to Jongdae, and Junmyeon is to the both of them.</p><p>“You’re my son too, Minnie. And one day,” He lowers his voice down to a whisper, “I’ll marry your dad, and you’ll be mine officially. You’re still my first son no matter what, and I will always love you a lot.” Chanyeol isn't sure he understands everything he said, but hopes Minseok will feel the sincerity in his words.</p><p>“Weally (really)?”</p><p>“Really. I promise, I’ll be the best Papa to you. Always.” </p>
<hr/><p>“Appa!” Minseok comes running in full force towards his father, but Jongdae was quick enough to catch him and throw him in the air, “Where is Junnie?” </p><p>“Appa!” The two-year-old comes running in clumsily and joins his older brother and father.</p><p>“My two boys~ Are you excited? You both look very handsome.”</p><p>“Yes~” Both Minseok and Junmyeon are donning matching tuxedos, but each with their own flair and touch. Well, as much as almost a 5 and 2-year-old can give to themselves anyway.</p><p>“Papa says he misses you!” Minseok announced, “He told me to tell you that. And! That he loves you and he cannot wait to see you.”</p><p>“I feel the same too,” Jongdae gives two big kisses to their foreheads, “I love Papa and I love you both so much.”</p><p>The day has finally come. Chanyeol had proposed a little after Junmyeon’s first birthday, and of course Jongdae said yes. They took more than a year to plan and organise a wedding, and the big day soon came.</p><p>It was a beautiful ceremony, surrounded by their close friends and families. The highlight of the wedding was of course, Minseok and Junmyeon. Their parents had kept them close during the entirety of the wedding, always wanting them to be included in all the festivities, until Junmyeon fell asleep halfway through. Minseok joins him 10 minutes later; and their fathers decide to take this time to greet and talk to the guests, so they can have fun when their sons are awake later.</p><p>The two kids woke up, they danced and played around, and after the cake-cutting session, Jongdae announced he had another surprise. Minseok comes walking in with a large envelope and passes it to Chanyeol.</p><p>“What’s this?” He opens it and reads its content, before Jongdae sees his now-husband start tearing up.</p><p>“Why are you crying?” Minseok pouts, <em> did Chanyeol not want to be his Papa? </em>That thought didn’t linger for too long when Chanyeol picked him up and kissed him all over, Minseok’s face a little wet from his tears.</p><p>“I’m happy, baby~” In his hands, were official papers indicating that Kim Minseok is now going to be Park-Kim Minseok, which meant that Chanyeol is now legally his father. It was something he had wanted for the longest time; he didn’t voice it out loud in case Jongdae didn’t want the same, so this was a complete surprise. (“It isn’t because I wanted to wait till we are legally wed to do this… but I wanted Minseok to accept you naturally. I wanted him to see you as his dad too, because I know you see him as your own. He has been sure for a while, but I wanted him to be very sure and explain to him what this could all mean. Without a second of hesitation, Minseok told me that of course, you’re his father too, and we thought it’d be a good wedding gift to you. For accepting us into your life.”)</p><p>The family of four came home with the biggest smiles on their faces, and for the very first time, slept in the same bed on their very first night as the Park-Kim’s.</p>
<hr/><p>“No.”</p><p>“But babe~” Chanyeol chases after the other, holding a pamphlet for an adoption drive for pets that’s currently nearby.</p><p>“I said no, Yeol. We are both doing full-time with our jobs and our kids, no pets.” Jongdae huffed and grabbed their usual cereals, walking away before Chanyeol could say anything. </p><p> </p><p>“KITTY!” Junmyeon squeals as he sees a four-legged tiny creature sleeping quietly on their couch. Jongdae only rolls his eyes at that and retreats to the kitchen, preparing some snacks for the kids to eat.</p><p>“What should we name it?” Chanyeol asks, propping the youngest on his lap so he can teach him to pet it gently.</p><p>Minseok looks at it in awe, “Tan! Tan, Tan!” Chanyeol looks at the kitten, she was tanned, he wonders how Minseok knows the colour.</p><p>“Tan!” Junmyeon seemingly agrees, so their new family member is now called Tan.</p><p>Jongdae sounds, “Eat your fruits, kids. Did you have fun with your grandparents?”</p><p>“Yes~” The two children washed their hands and sat down at the dining table, munching into their snacks.</p><p>“Why did you get Tan?” Minseok asks. Jongdae straightens his face and glances at Chanyeol, who was coming over with the kitten in his arms. He walks back into the kitchen again, avoiding the creature and the kitten altogether.</p><p>“If someone did not take Tan, she will…” How does one explain being put down nicely to children so as to not scar them? “She needs a family fast, so Appa and I took her in.”</p><p>“Oh~ Then she will become big?”</p><p>“Yep!” The kitten was now climbing all over Chanyeol, and she stood by his shoulder as Jongdae came out with more fruits.</p><p>“Oh, thanks babe.” Chanyeol sits at his usual seat when Jongdae just walks away and sits across from him, putting the bowl right in front of him.</p><p>“Oh? This is for me though? There’s more in the fridge,” Jongdae shrugs and starts eating from his own bowl, looking at the other straight in his eyes, almost challenging him.</p><p>“Oh… am not hungry anyway.” Chanyeol gets that Jongdae is upset, but he’s trying to save this beautiful kitten here.</p><p>“Papa, have mine!” Junmyeon passes him a piece of apple, and his father takes it gratefully. Minseok also feeds him some grapes, and Chanyeol feels like he has won. Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sees Jongdae on their shared home laptop, looking through gates for their doors because Tan was only allowed in the living room, that Chanyeol has to clean by himself.</p><p>“Baby~” Chanyeol climbs on top of Jongdae, pushing the laptop away.</p><p>“I was looking at those.” He goes to grab the laptop but Chanyeol pushes it further away.</p><p>“Pay attention to me~”</p><p>“Hmm? Like how you pay attention to a cat and not me?” Jongdae glares at the younger, but does not push away.</p><p>“You’re jealous of a kitten?”</p><p>“What did I say? When you asked me about the adoption drive?”</p><p>“You said no…”</p><p>“And you put me in the spot anyway. I didn’t want to be a dick and reject a kitten.”</p><p>“Dae…”</p><p>“No, Yeol. Things like this, we need to discuss. Who’s going to clean up after the cat, huh? It’s going to be me.”</p><p>“I’ll do it. I promise. You know I’m a sucker for animals.”</p><p>“I know. But we are supposed to think and talk about this, not adopt it immediately, even if it’s going to be killed.”</p><p>“We were on a time crunch, but I understand where you’re coming from, and I’m sorry.” Chanyeol gets up, sensing how pissed off his husband is when the older sighs, “I’m upset, yes. It’s not about the cat, it’s you putting me on the spot like that. Don’t do that again, I don’t like being a bad person against my will.” While Jongdae’s still upset, he wouldn’t have rejected Tan either, but needed the extra time to pet-proof their house. “Let’s just settle all the rules and things we need for Tan, starting with the gates. I don’t want her in our childrens’ rooms, our room and the kitchen.”</p><p>Knowing Jongdae was still upset, he carefully sat beside him as they looked through what kind of gates and how tall they wanted it to be. They also researched on food and toys; wanting the best for the kitten too.</p><p> </p><p>(When Chanyeol sees his husband playing with the kitten happily a few days after, he doesn’t mention it.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen">twt</a> or leave me <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen">questions</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>